Loveless Troubles
by TeamPlasma70
Summary: Sid is suffering from melancholia without a mate, but a certain mammoth comes along to help her friend. Rated M for sexual content in later chapters.
1. Love Troubles and Hot Springs

**This is my very first fanfic.**

**Please note: I don't own any Ice Age Characters, they are owned by Blue Sky Studios.**

Chapter 1: Love Troubles and Hot Springs

It was a nice sunny day afternoon; Sid was just sitting quietly by the pond minding his own business. But it wasn't the first time he's been doing that, the others in the herd was worried about his strange behavior. It's been quiet for some time in the valley. Sid hasn't spoken for a few days or so.

"Hey, are you all right bud?" Diego asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah…" Sid said once more going back into silence.

Diego just sat there for five minutes waiting for a response from him. But still there was no answer from the sloth.

"Okay… well I'll see you around then..." Diego said still with a concerned look.

"Kay..." The Sid said then sighs with melancholy.

Diego was walking over the group who was about go on their morning routine.

"Uh, guys... I think there's something wrong with Sid." The saber said while looking back at his friend.

"What's wrong with him?" Manny asked the saber.

"I don't know... but you guys know that he's been quiet for almost a week now right?" The saber asked the herd.

"I know that it's been quiet in this valley for sometime... TOO quiet..." The bull said in a suspicious tone.

"Maybe he's just sick... or tired." The twins said.

"I don't know, maybe, should I go speak with him? I mean he hasn't said anything all morning." Ellie asked concerned about Sid.

"Relax, I'm sure when he comes over he'll just speak to us and everything will be back to normal." Manny said with confidence in his voice.

The group sees Sid as he walks past the herd without saying anything. This leaves them much more concerned to see their friend's odd behavior.

"O...kay... I guess I was wrong about him having to speak with us..." The bull said with an uneasy feeling.

"Something is definitely wrong with him, no 'good morning' or something? What happened to the cheerful happy-go-lucky sloth we knew?" The worried shemoth asked.

"I don't know..." The bull replied followed up with a sigh.

Later that morning, Sid was resting on a tree wondering about one thing that's on his mind: love. He has never experienced love before, but he did recall meeting a few females of his species: Sylvia; whom he rejected before, but he knew that should've had the chance to have her as a mate but he blew it anyway; Jennifer and Rachel were the two sloths he met when him and his friends was about return the baby and things didn't work out with them either since they found out that he was using the baby to get them to mate with him; and the final sloth was Rose whom he saw when he was running his swim camp (poorly), but did try to impress her and he got rejected.

Coming back to reality, Sid heard some talking and laughter and it was a couple of molehog he sees walking holding hands. There were another couple of animals walking holding hands and another and another. After seeing that, he couldn't take it anymore! He was distraught about not having girlfriend because there are no other sloths within the valley.

"Why me?" Sid cried.

"Why do I have to be the only single sloth in valley?" He cried out once more in distress.

"*sigh* Crying out like that isn't going to help my depression, maybe I'll just go to the hot springs to get things off my mind." He said to himself.

After saying that, Sid goes off to the springs to heal his spirits.

"Ahhh, this feels nice… I can feel my depression going away real smoothly and not to mention…" Sid was suddenly cutoff from multiple voices hear that's coming towards him and it was his herd.

"Oh, no I can't let them see me like this in my depressed state, I gotta hide." He said while thinking of a hiding place.

"Maybe I'll just... *gasp*" He held his breath dove underwater in order to prevent from being seen.

"Huh?" Diego said as he heard a splash.

"What's wrong, Diego?" Manny asked.

"Oh nothing I thought a splash nearby." The saber replied.

"It's probably a fish maybe." Ellie said.

"Since when do fish swim in hot springs?" The bull asked.

"Hey, a girl's gotta imagine things right?" She replied.

"Uh... right." The bull replied in bewilderment.

"Last one in is a rotten egg! Crash said.

"Oh no you don't, you're the one who's gonna be a rotten egg." Eddie said.

The two possum brothers were dashing neck and neck to the springs. Both of them jumped in at the same and it was a tie.

"I won!" Both of them said at the same time.

"No, I did!; No you didn't I did." The twins said once more as they start brawling.

"Hey, you two, knock it off!" Manny shouted at the duo.

"Wheee!" Peaches said as she jumps on her uncles immediately stopping the fight.

"Well, at least Peaches was here to stop it." Diego said.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Manny asked accusing the saber.

"What? I'm just saying she just stopped the fight between those two nuisances." Diego replied.

"Oh, yeah... well you we're right the possums being nuisances." The bull said with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh, will two you stop it!" Ellie shouted scolding the two.

"Sorry." Manny and Diego said apologetically.

"Argh! Peaches, watch where you land!" Crash and Eddie said to their niece.

"*giggling* Sorry uncles." Peaches apologized.

Meanwhile after holding his breath for a long time, Sid poked his head out of the water to see the herd here at the hot springs.

"Hmm, maybe I should hide a little bit longer..." After saying that, he hid underwater once more.

"Hey, you guys sure you don't want get out yet!" Manny said.

"Nope."; "We're good."; "It's fun!" The three replied.

"_Maybe, I should give it try, besides I don't think I've been in a hot spring before._" The bull said in his thoughts as he enters the spring.

"Hey, this does feels nice" Manny said all calm.

"Uh... are you feeling alright, Manny?" Diego said all concerned.

"Oh yeah I'm fine... Hey, Ellie you should try this." The bull said to his mate.

"Sure thing." Ellie replied as she enters the water.

"Hey, this does feel nice... Oh, Diego you should try this." She said.

"No thanks, I don't think I should try swimming besides I'm fine on land where it's dr- ahhh!" Diego's statement was cut off as Ellie yanks him into the water.

"What the heck did you do that for?" The saber asked angrily soaking wet in the spring.

"Oh calm down at least you know this spring is nice." Ellie said calming down the angry saber.

"Well... it does feel comfortable, but please don't do that again..." The saber warned.

"Fine, don't be so pushy and huh? Ellie said as she felt something soft underwater.

"What's wrong?" Diego asked.

"Um, I think I squished something..." She replied.

"*gasp* *cough* That something you squished was me. *cough*" Sid said as he resurfaces from the water and catches his breath.

"Sid? What were you doing underwater?" Ellie asked the sloth.

"Oh, I was just holding my breath for a long time underwater." The sloth replied.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Diego asked.

"Well, no I don't think so." The sloth replied back.

"Are you sure you're, OK?" The saber asked once more while concerned for his friend.

"Yes, yes I'm fine why are you asking so many questions?" Sid replied and asked while a little annoyed.

"Oh come on, Sid. You haven't spoken for almost a week, so can you tell us what's wrong?" Diego asked about his friend's strange behavior.

"Um, I... uh... uhh..." Sid stammers as he tries to think of an excuse.

"Sid... Are you feeling ill?" Ellie said as she puts her trunk on his forehead.

"I'm not sick, Ellie." Sid replied as he gently removed Ellie's trunk from his head.

Both Ellie and Diego gave the sloth a suspicious look.

"Really, you guys… I'm fine." The sloth replied.

"Yeah, but how come you never talk to us anymore?" Diego asked once more.

"Oh, that... I just like being silent... sometimes..." The sloth replied.

"Oh, OK. We just wanted to know." Diego said as he swims away from the two.

"Hey, um, Sid? Are you... what in the?" Ellie said as she saw Sid looking sadly at a couple walking by.

"Ohhh, I see the problem now." She said after finally realizing something wrong with her friend.

"What?" He said.

"Oh, nothing." Ellie said with a smile on her face.

"_What was Ellie smiling about? Maybe, did she found out about my... nah, she couldn't have... could she?_" Sid still pondered about what was she smiling about.

After some time in the water, the herd decides to head back as the sun starts to set. In the valley, Sid was staring at the horizon and its beautiful orange sky.

"The horizon looks beautiful and it has a nice romantic setting." Sid said as he stares drowsily at the sunset.

"It really is beautiful and romantic." said the familiar female voice.

"Aah! Whoo, you startled me Ellie!" He said still trembling.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sid I didn't mean it." She apologized.

"It's OK, heh heh... *sigh*." He said sadly.

"Mmmm, looks like it's time to head back let's go." She said.

"Yeah, let's go back." He said.

Sid and Ellie returns back to valley while Ellie is still looking at the forlorn expression Sid's face.

She wishes she could help him, but nows not the time. Sid walks back to his cave and Ellie walk's back to the herd however; she wonders how she can help Sid's single problem.

_"I know he must have a hard time being alone, but for me i had the same problem too... Maybe later tonight I'll go have a chat with him._" Ellie thought as she returns the cave.

**Please review.**


	2. Nightly Problems

**This is the second part of my fanfic.**

**Please note: I don't own any Ice Age Characters, they are owned by Blue Sky Studios.**

Chapter 2: Nightly Problems

It was now nightfall and Sid was fast asleep hoping to get rid of his melancholia earlier today. While sleeping, he didn't know that he has a visitor and it was Ellie.

"Hey, Sid, Sid!" She called out to him but there was no response.

"Sid? Sid!" She said this time while shaking him.

"Ugh, I guess you're in too deep pal... Huh, what's this?" She said looking at the lower part of torso.

Curious, Ellie took her trunk and started to rub her friend's privates slowly.

"Umph!" Sid said stirring in sleep.

"Ooh, looks like someone is sensitive." She teased as she continues rubbing.

"*laughing* H-Hey, stop that tickles! Huh? Hey, ooooh that feels good." He moaned in sleep after laughing.

"Huh... I guess he seems to be enjoying it and hmm?" The shemoth said as she looks at something that is pink and fleshy on his groin.

"Now what could this be? Maybe I should..." She said as she uses her trunk to grab it.

While Ellie is trying to pull out the fleshy pink thing on Sid's groin, she notices the sloth's panting and sweating.

"Ooooh, that feels so good!" Sid moaned even louder in his sleep.

"*giggling* Well, I can very much he's enjoying himself but..." Ellie said as she starts to rub his member.

"Ooooh… aaah… Huh, what in the... yipes! E-Ellie, w-w-what in the world do you think you're doing?!" The sloth exclaimed as he jumped up and laid down on ground shocked covering his member.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sid. I didn't mean to... I was just..." Ellie tried to finished, but Sid spoke.

"I-It's alright, Ellie... I'm sorry for acting like that..." He said apologetically.

"It's OK and hey... wait... um, Sid?" Ellie asked the sloth.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Something just occurred to me and could you please answer this for a bit?" She said wanting know about his behavior.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" He asked.

"Um, you know earlier today I saw you looking at the couple, right?" She reminded him.

"Um, yes I was. Why'd you ask?" He asked.

"Weeellll, have you... like you know?" She asked feeling uncomfortable asked sid that question.

"You know what?" Sid asked while confused.

"Oh, come on you know... with girls?" Ellie asked again being a little specific.

"Oh... um... I don't feel like answering that Ellie. Sid replied knowing that he knows the answer.

"Wait... so... you have never mated before?" She asked him once more.

"*sigh* Yes...it's true… I've never mated with any female sloths." He replied sadly.

Ellie stared at Sid with a shocked expression on her face. That was the first time she'd ever heard of Sid being a virgin.

"_Poor dear, it's a shame that no females of his species ever want him... I don't care what anyone else says about him. He's handsome, funny, and a little bit of a klutz, but he's still himself. Oh, if only there was a way to make it up to him._" Ellie said in her thoughts about the sloth.

"Hellooo, Earth to Ellie!" Sid said snapping her out of the trance.

"Oh, sorry about sweetie, I must've zoned out." She said.

"Oh, OK" He replied.

"Anywaym I'm sorry about you not having any girlfriends, wives or kids." She apologized.

"Huh?" He said shocked about that part.

"Oh, right… Your kids in the other world under the ice with their mother." She said apologizing to Sid again.

"It's fine… *yawn* Besides I can still see them from underneath the ice and I'm getting tired." Sid said drowsily.

"Well, you go on to bed and I'll see you in the morning. Bye, Sid." Ellie said as she left.

"Yeah... see ya... *yawns* tomorrow..." He said drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile out in the cold, the shemoth Ellie walks back to cave where the herd is sleeping. She takes one look back the cave where the sloth sleeps wondering what to do. Well, she can't think outside in the cold so she went inside the cave to Manny still awake rocking Peaches to sleep.

"Oh, hey, Ellie. I guess you and Sid must've had a long talk." Manny said.

"Uh... yeah we did..." She replied while looking down on the floor.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to you or Sid?" He asked concerned about his mate.

"It's Sid dear..." She replied again while still looking on the ground.

"OK, so… What's wrong with him?" He asked her about the sloth.

"The reason for his sadness and of course being silent for almost a week is because he has never mated with a female sloth." She replied to her mate.

"Of course, but don't worry… I'm sure that Sid will find a girl in this valley." He said trying to make Ellie feel better about her forlorn friend.

"Uh, Manny? I don't think there are any females of his species here in this valley." She responded sadly.

"Oh, well forget that idea. I'm sure we'll come up with something in the morning.*yawn*" He said as he falls asleep.

"Yeah, maybe you're right..." She said as she falls asleep too.

As both mammoths sleep until morning, they surely will come up with something to help their friend.

**Please review.**


	3. Breakfast and Plans for a Sloth

**This is the third part of my fanfic.**

**Please note: I don't own any Ice Age Characters, they are owned by Blue Sky Studios.**

Chapter 3: Breakfast and Plans for a Sloth

It was now morning and sun's rays started to shine on snowy blankets of the valley. The first one to wake up in the morning is Sid and again he still has his melancholic expression. He went into the valley to see if the others are awake. But before he goes to the herd, he decides to get breakfast for them.

"Those sure do look pretty tasty." Sid said as he climbed to get the apples for him and everyone else in the herd.

"There that should be enough." He said as he climbed down the tree and set the apples on the ground.

"Hey, Sid." Diego greeted him.

"Oh, hey, pal." He said with his eyes half-lidded.

"Are you alright?" The saber asked.

"Oh, sorry… I had a rough time sleeping last night. *yawns*" Sid said as yawns.

"Oh, well, OK see ya." Diego said as he left.

"Hey, wait don't you want some fruit?!" The sloth shouted towards Diego.

"Sorry, Sid. I don't eat fruit." The saber said as kept walking.

"Oh, yeah I forgot… Sabers are carnivores." The sloth said to himself.

"Hello, Sid." Ellie greeted the sloth.

"Oh, good morning, Ellie…" He said while his eyelids started to get heavy.

"Are you OK?" She said to the drowsy sloth.

"Sorry... *yawn* I haven't slept much last night." He said.

"Oh… I shouldn't have done what I did to you last night." She said looking away from the sloth.

"It's... fine... heh heh..." He said nervously.

"Morning, Manny." Sid said changing the subject.

"Morning, you two." The bull greeted them.

"Morning, mom. Morning, Uncle Sid." Peaches greeted her mother and uncle.

"Yum, I love apples! Thanks, mom!" The calf thanked.

"Uh, your uncle picked them out sweetie." Ellie said.

"Oh, thanks uncle." The calf thanked the sloth.

"You're welco... what the... ahh!" Sid said as he snatched the apple from his niece.

"Hey!" Peaches exclaimed as she gave the sloth an upset look.

"Sorry, Peaches. But I just saw a worm went inside the apple you almost ate. See?" Sid as he showed her the apple.

"Ewww, that's nasty, why do worms live in apples?" The calf asked after seeing the worm going back into the apple.

"Uh... well worms live in apples because they..." Just when he was just about to finish, the twins came out of nowhere blurting out an answer.

"They'll bite you whenever you touch their home!" Crash said.

"Eeek!" She said frightened.

"Oh come on, you two. Worms don't bite." Sid said acting serious.

"Here, this one doesn't have any worms inside." The sloth said giving Peaches another clean apple.

"OK, then we'll eat wormy one then." Eddie said.

"You two eat worms?" The sloth asked.

"Sure.";"We them all the time." They said as they started eating the worm infested apple.

"*gulp* I know I shouldn't have seen that... maybe eating these will make me feel better." The sloth said to himself as he ate the apples.

As time passes, everyone finished their breakfast. The mammoth looks at Sid and decides to go speak with him.

"Hey...uh, Sid? You got moment?" Ellie asked.

"Sure, I've just finished eating." He said.

"Um... What do you say later on today we go for a walk?" She requested him.

"What the whole family?" He responded.

"No, I meant just you and me." She said clearly.

"Oh... uh... sure I'll go with you." He said nervously.

"Thanks!" She said as she left.

"_Now why would she asked me to walk with her? Does it have something to do with my mateless problem_?" He said pondering what him and Ellie want to talk about.

As time passes once more, Ellie was having a conversation with Manny about Sid.

"You want to walk with Sid? For what?" Manny asked confused.

"Just to get to know him better you know, talk about his personal problems?" She said.

"Good luck with that, me and Diego tried to see what's going on with Sid, but he wouldn't udder a word." He explained.

"So? He's a nice sloth who hasn't mated with any females of his species." She said reassuring her mate.

"OK, OK. I'll let you walk with him." Manny replied in defeat.

"Oh, thanks, hun!" She said hugging him.

"But just make sure that you don't hurt him, besides sometimes you can get a little... crazy sometimes." He said while concerned.

Oh, please, Manny. When was last time that ever happened?" She requested.

"Well..." He said while remembering what happened.

=_**Flashback**_=

Three weeks ago on sunny day.

"Yeehaw!" Ellie, Crash and Eddie said sliding on the ice and into Manny, Sid, Diego and Peaches.

"Whooooo! That was some rush!" Ellie said.

"Awesome!" Crash and Eddie said.

"Oh... my back...";"My nose...";"My arm..." Manny, Diego and Sid groaned in pain.

"Hey, I got an apple!" Peaches said sitting on top on Manny's head unharmed.

=_**Present**_=

"Ohhh... that... sorry dear." She replied while remember the previous event.

"Yeah, my back was aching for a whole week." He said remembering the pain.

"Well, I guess I should go get Sid then." She said as she walks out the cave.

As Ellie leaves the cave, she went to go find Sid and take him for a walk.

**Please review.**


	4. Romantic Time

**This is the might be the final part of my fanfic.**

**Please note: I don't own any Ice Age Characters, they are owned by Blue Sky Studios.**

Chapter 4: Romantic Time

Ellie searches for Sid in the valley, but no luck. While searching for Sid, she bumps into Diego.

"Hey, Ellie." Diego greeted.

"Hi, Diego. Have you seen Sid?" Ellie asked the saber.

"Oh, he's by the playground." The saber replied.

"Thanks." She said as she goes to the playground.

"No problem." He said.

Ellie went to the playground to see there by the wall.

"Oh, there you are, Sid!" She said.

"Oh, hey there, Ellie." He said as he looks at the kids playing.

"So, you're ready to go?" She asked still nervous about the whole ordeal.

"Yeah, lets." He said as he walks off with her.

Sid and Ellie walks into the remote area of the woods where they rest by rock wall. Ellie stares at Sid lying on the ground relaxing looking at the sky. She couldn't help but smile at how cute he was looking on the ground.

"You, know this area is nice." She said breaking the silence.

"It is..." He said feeling down.

"I know it's a shame no female sloth want you." She said making it worse for him.

Sid was completely silent and Ellie hit herself with her trunk for saying the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry… That was so stupid of me to say that." She apologized.

"Yeah, it's OK… Considering the fact that I need a mate." He said while depressed.

Ellie thought about what said and she suddenly had an idea and it's a wrong one. But she didn't have any choice.

"Um... you know… It doesn't have to be the same species." She said nervously.

"What do you mean by that, Ellie?" He asked not getting what she said.

"I meant that you should mate with someone outside your species." She said.

"Huh? Mate with someone outside my species?" He replied.

"Yes." She said as lies back against the rock wall.

"Now where am I supposed to find a girl outside my species who likes or better yet loves me?" He asked her.

"Well... you're staring at her." She replied as she blushes slightly.

"S-SAY WHAT?!" He said shocked.

"Sid keep your voice down, I don't want no one to find us here." She said trying to keep the sloth quiet.

"B-B-But, Ellie! You're a mammoth and I'm a sloth, besides me mating with you not happening!" He whispered in shock to her.

"*scoffs* Well, then why not?" She questioned him in a slight anger.

"Well for starters, you're about 2x my size and you're not sloth." He explained.

"Relax, Sid… No one will know about this." She reassured him.

"Are you sure?" He asked nervously.

"Of course I'm sure, dearie." She reassured her friend.

"Um, hold on… I'm just going to think for a bit." He said.

"OK… Whichever floats your boat, Sid." She said to him.

"_What am I supposed to do? I can't mate with her, she's Manny's wife! Not to mention if he found out, he's gonna kick me out of the herd! Maybe, I don't have a choice but to lose my virginity then_." He thought about it then goes back to Ellie.

"What's wrong, dearie?" She said looking her sad friend.

"I was thinking… If I do this and Manny finds out, he'll boot me out of the herd." Sid replied sadly.

"Relax, dearie… He won't find out. Besides, we'll wash up at the springs later." She said still reassuring him.

"O-OK then." He said feeling a little better.

"Good then." She said.

Ellie moved trunk her down to Sid's crotch and starts rubbing it. As his member starts to come out of his sheath, Sid sat down on the ground Ellie is still rubbing his crotch. After his crotch is rubbed by Ellie, Sid sees his member now fully erect.

"Ready, Sid?" She asked him.

"Y-yeah." He replied.

Ellie puts her mouth on his member and starts to suck on it. Sid couldn't but moan from the pleasure that Ellie's giving him. She continued to suck and lick his cock and smiled when she heard more of his moans.

"Ohhhh... Ellie... Ellie, don't stop!" He said through breaths.

She started to lick all over the cock making Sid moan louder. While sucking and licking his member, she started taste something liquidy coming in her mouth.

"Ohhhh... Ahhhh... Ellie... I'm... I'm going cu- ahhhh!" He said as he climaxed into Ellie's mouth.

After gathering Sid's cum in her mouth, she couldn't find the strength to swallow it. So, Sid went up to Ellie to rub her neck, making her swallow easily.

"How was it?" He asked the mammoth.

"It...was good, thanks for asking… And now, I believe it's your turn." She replied.

"Right... um, Ellie?" Sid said as he sees a lot of fur covering her vagina.

"No worries, dear. Just move some out the way." She said.

Sid moves some of her hair out of the way and sees her clit. He took a glance at it and at Ellie. He starts to lick at clit causing her to moan slightly knowing that he was just teasing her.

"Go on, put your manhood inside." She instructed.

With that he inserted his cock inside, which caused her to moan a little.

"Ohhh... T-That's good... d-dearie." She said to him.

Sid nodded as he puts his arms around her waists and starts thrusting in and out of her. Ellie starts moaning louder as her friend was thrusting at a normal pace. After hearing more of her moans, Sid starts to thrust faster causing her moan even more.

"Ohhh... Sid... f-faster... harder!" She said between moans.

As commanded, Sid starts to thrust even faster and harder than normal. Ellie starts to moan louder almost as if she was going trumpet.

"Oh, Yes! K-Keep going, Sid! Please, don't stop!" She moaned in ecstasy.

Sid was at his fastest pace of humping her. He starts to reach his limit and getting to climaxing. He grunts as he continues humping her very fast.

"Ahhh... Ellie, I'm going to cum again!" Sid warned as he continues humping the mammoth.

"I-I'm just about cum also, Sid!" She warned also.

Just right before he climaxed, Sid pulled out his penis and released a stream of cum all over Ellie's underbelly. Sid and Ellie were slowly catching their breath after their experience.

"Hah hah... That... was... amazing!" He said between breathes.

"Heh heh... Not… bad... considering that... was... your first time." She said catching her breath.

"Now there's something else you have to do." She said as she turns around and lies down on her stomach.

"Huh? You want me to..." Sid asked her.

"Yes, Sid… I want you to." Ellie said smiling at him.

Sid walks up to her butt and puts his penis inside and starts thrusting into her. She moaned after he puts his manhood inside her. He puts his arms around her waists again to thrust into and he grunts every time with every thrust.

"_I never thought that he'd be this strong! He's amazing!_" She said in her thoughts.

"_This mammoth is so tight and sexy! I never thought that I'd had sex with her!_" He said in his thoughts.

He can feel himself about climax for the third time, for Ellie her second. Sid took out his penis and came all over her back. As he starts to stumble backwards, the sloth fell back into the snow catching his breath.

"Just...one more, Kay?" She said.

"Wha?" He said confused.

Ellie positioned herself on top of him making sure she doesn't crush him. She sat on his member and starts to move up and down it. They both moaned in pleasure and soon afterwards, they both climaxed simultaneously again and Ellie got off of him and his cum went up to her face.

"That... was... great right, Sid? Sid?" She asked as she spots her friend lying on the ground unconscious from the sex.

Ellie sighs as she happily picks up the unconscious sloth and goes to the springs. She throws the sloth in first and then jumps in.

"Ahh! What the?" He asked confused.

"Sorry, Sid… You we're knocked out after what I did." She explained.

"I was? Oh, OK I guess... But it's nice to be clean you know." He said.

"It sure is." She said in a relaxed tone.

"Oh, there you are guys are! I was looking for you guys for 20 minutes." Manny said while he was looking for them.

"You we're worried about us, Manny?" She said as she starts to get out.

"Well, yeah and can I speak to Sid alone?" The bull asked his mate.

"Well, sure but don't hurt him." Ellie warned.

"I won't" The bull said as he sees his mate walks away.

"Hey, Manny." The sloth greeted his friend.

Manny responded by dunking Sid into the water.

"What was that for?!" Sid exclaimed.

"I knew that you mated with Ellie." Manny said sternly.

"You're going to kick me out aren't you?" The sloth said feeling guilty.

"Of course not! Why would you think that?" The bull questioned him.

"Well... I thought if you knew, you would kick me out of the herd." The sloth explained.

"Sid, I'm never going to kick you out for what you did." The bull said reassuring him.

"Oh, well OK then." Sid as he starts to get out of the water.

"By the way Manny, how did you know that...?" He stopped when Manny interrupted him.

"You were very desperate, so you chose to mate with my wife, but don't worry I'll keep it a secret unless you two don't do that ever again." Manny reassured but warned Sid.

"Thanks pal." The sloth said as he continues walking to the valley with the mammoth.

The duo walks back to the valley to see Ellie playing with her brothers and daughter and see Diego napping by the tree.

"Hiya, Uncle Sid! How was you and mom's long walk?" Peaches asked.

"Oh, it was great." Sid replied.

"OK, I was hoping we all could as a family." The calf said.

"We could… Depends that is." The sloth replied.

"OK." The calf said as she ran to go play with her uncles.

"So how was the talk you and Manny had?" Ellie asked.

"Um, yeah it turns out that he already found out about what we did." The sloth explained.

"Ah, it doesn't matter and I still feel bad about what I did to you." She replied feeling guilty.

"It's fine, besides we got each other backs you know." He reassured her.

Sid and Ellie relaxed by the cave entrance watching everyone playing. But at least they remembered their experience back in the forest. Sid was now a very happy to have mated with someone outside his species.

"_That was the best experience I have ever had. Thanks, Ellie._" He said in his thoughts as he takes his well deserved nap next to Ellie.

**That's it for my romance fanfic between Sid and Ellie.**

**Please review.**


End file.
